Sonic Mach
by Numbuh 214
Summary: It's been five years since "the Eggman" pulled anything; now he's back, and he has a new accomplice. Can Sonic fight both Eggman and his feelings for Amy? Pairings are obvious as the story develops. Don't like, don't read; OK?
1. Sonic's Journal

_Sonic's Journal, September 9__th__, 2008_

_Well, Amy gave this to me as yet another gratitude present, saying it would allow me to release my emotions. Uhhh. AMY. Amyamyamyamy AAAGGH WHY CAN'T I GET HER OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD?! I didn't feel anything before her "transformation." WHY NOW?? OK, let me start at the beginning. _

_So, I head up to see the Little Planet, like I did every year (I don't go anymore because time travel makes my head spin). Anyways, so this small pink hedgehog girl comes up to me and IMMEDIATELY goes into HYPER CRAZY FANGIRL MODE!! "AHOMGURSONICOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!" Girl was givin' me a migraine. So, I ask her her name. She tells me it's Amy Rose. I then ask her ONE, why's she here, and TWO, where her folks are (in hindsight, I probly shoulda known her parents were killed by Eggman. What IS it with me and him? Anyone he doesn't KILL or build is sided with me after knowing better). She told me that "my momma and papa and me would always come here this time of year, Mr. Sonic." AND SHE HAD THE CHIBI STUTTERING TEAR-UP LOOK GOING THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FRICKIN' THING, TOO!! So, I says, "Ya know what? I met a guy before that's just like you." "Where is he now, Mr. Sonic?" she asks. "He's probly workin' on some new contraption." "Do you mean…?" "Yep, you're gonna come home with me, just like Tails." And then guess what happened. RETURN OF HYPER CRAZY FANGIRL MODE TIMES ELEVENTY-SIX, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!!_

_Anyways, after that was over (just like it was FRICKIN' SCRIPTED), Eggman steals her away. Then, he also has the nerve to chain the Little Planet in place! So, I saved the Little Planet and Amy from Egghead (it's now referred to by the FBI as "Sonic CD," for some odd reason) and then I decide to take her for a little stroll around Little Planet the very next year (she even wore her "pretty" dress for the occasion, which is now the one she now has SEVERAL DUPLICATES OF MADE). And in case you didn't figure, HERE'S WHERE IT GETS INSANE, LADIES AND GENTS! …GOD, I sound like I'm writin' a frickin' speech or somethin'. Anyways, Amy hits one of these signs that say "Future" on it. Now, I'm well aware what happened to ME, but Amy… was different. WAY WAY WAYYYYYY different. She glew white in front of my eyes and started to change (and for some reason I heard music that sounded like it was coming out of one of the "antiques" Tails salvages from somewhere). She was no longer 8½... She was 13½. And then the crazy music erupted into a fanfare!! But, it all quickly ended. Anyways, realizing what an awkward position to be in, I tenderly set her down while she re-orients herself. "SONIC! WHY DID YOU PUT ME DOWN!!" I pointed into the somewhat convenient lake right next to us. She looks down at her new form and… surprisingly, she LIKES it. "It meant that you and I are destined to be together, Sonic," she tells me whenever I ask her what she thinks it meant. If you think THAT'S weird, the thing is? She may just be right. _

_I mean, I don't TELL her I like her, because I don't know mySELF yet. My mind is saying, "The age change was ARTIFICIAL!! You can't fall in love with whom should rightfully be 10, Sonic!" But my heart is saying, "Amy says it was destined, and it's not like she has a track record for being wrong… It doesn't feel wrong when you let her chase and sometimes catch us, does it?" But I've resolved to do what my gut tells me to do while they argue: "Try to let HER figure it out. If she is truly confident enough that we love her, then that is enough for her, and that should be enough for __ALL__ of us." Sound reasoning, that gut. That's what you get when you keep your stomach happy, though… I guess…_

A pair of chocolate eyes silently surveyed the writing in the journal entry before their owner rewound the very TIME it took him to read it and "untook" it back into its place. _So, it IS true. The hero DOES harbor feelings for the girl. …EXCELLENT. ...This will please Robotnik very much._

--

We'll find out who those eyes belong to eventually, but NOT NOW!! That would ruin the story... TT

And the obligatory disclaimer: **SEGA owns the characters they made, I own the one fan character and the storyline.** R&R kthxbai!!


	2. Day at the Beach

"Ahhh, feels good to relax, right Tails?"

"Right on, Sonic!" The dynamic duo high-fived one another. Contrary to popular belief, Sonic wasn't CRAZY about running. True, he loves feeling the wind blast past his fur, but not all the time. Sometimes, what the blue blur needs is a gentle breeze, a soft comfy towel, an ice-cold drink, a nice warm sun on a lovely beach, and a buddy to enjoy it with. But, coming his way was the very pink blur he didn't need to see…

"Sonic-KUUUNNNN!!" Amy dashed across the beach, kicking sand into anyone unfortunate enough to be in or near the line traceable between herself and Sonic.

"YAAAAAH!!" Sonic instantly knew what had to happen; he had to get away, FAR away. "Tails, I'll see ya at home, k?"

"All right then, Sonic!" Tails called after, mentally sighing once he was gone. _Darn that Amy; she can NEVER leave him alone. She's almost worse than Eggman in a way._

"Come back here, SONIC-KUUUUN!! You promised me a date after you beat Eggman!"

Cream skipped along after Amy in much the same way that Tails used to follow Sonic's footsteps back at South Island, but paused briefly after she saw Tails laying down. "Hi there, Tails!" She spouted (she felt no need to prefix the "Mister" as they were about the same age). "So, what did Amy ruin this time?"

"Nothing much; but that's the problem!" They took a chuckle at the expense of their "big siblings."

"I see. …Mind if I take Mr. Sonic's spot?"

"Not at all, Cream; not at all." She laid down on Sonic's towel after straightening it out. "So, when do you think Sonic will finally give in?"

"Not soon, I'd bet. But I could be wrong!"

"Somehow, though, I get the feeling that maybe… somehow… he doesn't have to give up to her; like maybe he has to give up to **himself.**"

"Hmm. You may just be on to something there, Tails."

"When am I not?" They shared another chuckle. "…Y'know, we're really startin' to grow up here, aren't we?"

"Maybe we're getting older, but I wanna put off growing up as long as possible!"

"Same here, Cream; same here."

"…Well, I better catch up to Amy," Cream complained, getting up and rolling up Sonic's towel.

"Hang on; I'll join you. Laying here by myself woulda gotten boring eventually." Tails got up and rolled his towel up as well. "…On second thought, you go ahead; I need to put this stuff back at home anyway."

"Ohh, Miss Amy can handle herself for a little longer; I'll help! After all, it IS her fault you're stuck with clean-up."

"…Really? …Thanks, Cream."

"Aww, it's O.K." With that, the two pre-teens flew off to the Sonic Cave (as some called it) to return the towels… fighting their blushes the entire way.

--

AWWWWW, Taiream flurffynesh!! Iddn't it cute? --

And the obligatory disclaimer: **SEGA owns the characters they made, I own the one fan character and the storyline.** R&R kthxbai!!


	3. The Weary Guardian

Knuckles mentally sighed at his chore. "_I am the last of the echidnas. It is my sworn duty to" blah blah blah blah blah. __**WHY CAN'T I HAVE A LIFE??**__ I know this thing has a lotta power stored in it, but they keep taking it anyways. Makes me wish Egghead was up to something; I could shatter this stupid rock and pick up the pieces again._ Yes, like it or not, Knuckles' loyalty to his duty to guard the Master Emerald alone was wavering. He was almost ready to ask the government of Station Square to help him set up a security system so he could walk away from it without guilt. _Or at least get some guards so I don't have to be bored… and alone…_ His thoughts began to drift to the voluptuous batgirl, Rouge. _Where's she even AT, anyways? She says she wants this thing so bad, but why hasn't she shown up to take it? At least THEN I'D HAVE SOME GODDAMN COMPANY!!_ As if his words had summoned her, the girl currently occupying his thoughts flew down before him. _Huh? …Okay, now I wish for a pizza!_ As expected, nothing happened this time. (A/N: Sorry, Knux; can't give you everything right now.) "So Batgirl, other than trying to steal the Master Emerald, what are you here for?"

"Oh, you silly Knucklehead; I was just thinking that five whole years of nothing from Robotnik would leave a Guardian lonely is all," the ivory-colored bat flirted.

"Yeah right." _Does she really think that…?_ he thought as a blush grew on his cheeks.

"OK, you caught me," she surrendered. "But, it does give me **one** reason to visit you."

"Ehh, you were right, in any case. Starting to drive me mad, this."

"Gonna give it up?" Rouge hoped.

"Not right now. I've still got a little patience saved up for this job. …Thank you for coming to visit though, Rouge. And I'm sorry for accusing you of stealing this thing, no matter how right or wrong I was." At this, she enveloped him in a small hug, turning his blush as red as his fur (possibly redder).

"Ohhh, don't worry, Knucklehead! We'll always be friends, even if we are rivals!"

"Heh, I guess we will, now won't we? After all, we both know Sonic!" The two shared a laugh at this when Rouge's cell phone started playing a song (A/N: the song is a remix of Chemical Plant; end of chappie has link!).

"UGGGH! They WOULD call when I'm having fun! …Hello?" She pouted before calming down and answering. "Yeah? Uh-huh? Really? After so long? All right, all right; I'll be right there." She hung up.

"Did that mean… what I think it meant?" Knuckles' eyes and newfound grin grew as big as his hope.

"Yup; Egghead's back in town."

"YES!! WHOOOOOOO!! ALL RIGHT!! HAHAHAHAAAAH!!" Knuckles celebrated. "Where'd they say he was, huh?" the echidna eagerly demanded, jumping up and down as crazily as a kid in a candy store.

"Well, since you're itching to get off this flying rock, they said he was in Station Squeh--" Rouge stopped herself when she realized she was talking to a cloud of smoke. "Ohh, I hope that Knucklehead doesn't get himself hurt; I wanted to tell him something else…" the bat wished aloud as she flew off.

--

(g9HIonF5CVM)

That's the Youtube video ID of the song playing on Rouge's cell (can't post the full link). I think it describes her attitude towards GUN: business-only.

And the obligatory disclaimer: **SEGA owns the characters they made, I own the one fan character and the storyline.** R&R kthxbai!!


	4. Chrobo the Wolf

"BUUUHAAHAAHAAAAAAA!! Guess what, Sonic Zeroes? The Eggman is back and ready to conquer the world!! Isn't that right, Chrobo?"

"…Who are ya talkin' to, ya idjit? …Ohhhh, you is add-ressin' the publick. Verah well then. 'Lau me ta innerduce m'self. Name's Chrobo; y'all got that?" the grey cyborg wolf drawled. _Hmm… where are they?_

Just then, Chrobo's wolfen ears picked up a distant _paddapaddapaddapadda…._ "Git readeh, R'botnick! Hyar they come!"

"Excellent…"

"Hey, Egghead! Long time no see! Thought I drilled it into your head last time…"

"The only thing you drilled into this head--" Eggman tapped his head twice while saying this "--is more hatred for you and your friends! And with my friend Chrobo here, we will overthrow anybody who stands in our way!"

"Care ta dance, Sonic?" the wolf asked sarcastically, getting into a fighting position.

"Ehhh, just be lucky I like the beat!" the blue blur said, readying his fighting stance as well.

They both stared down for quite a while. "…well, whatcha waitin' fer, hedgehawg?" Chrobo taunted.

"The invitation that I can RSV--" _Pause._ Time instantly stopped for everybody except the grey wolf. He jogged up to the immobilized hero and slashed him a couple of times, seeming to do no damage. _Play._

"PeeeARRGGHH! AHHHHH!" the hedgehog screamed in pain from the two slashes when time resumed. "Whh…what was that?"

"You've messed with Chaos Kin-troll so much, I thawt you'd know when yer facin' someone who kin control time."

"T-time? …Well, shoot! …Hmmm, then you control it by thinking about it?"

"That's thuh gen-rull idear."

"…Now, Rouge!"

"Ehh…?" was all that Chrobo could utter before the vixen bat kissed him smack on the lips and confused him. He chuckled stupidly and face-faulted.

"Thanks! You're a life-saver, Rouge!"

"Well, I do what I can!"

"…So, did we miss the party, then?" Knuckles landed from his glide here.

"Knuckles!! Man, it's starting to get just like old times! Speaking of which… we've got ourselves an Eggman to crack!"

"Hmmph! You really think you can beat me, Sonic? It's been a long time, and I've only gotten smarter!! BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE EGG-HANDS!!" As he summoned them, two mechanical hands came crashing down on either side of the "fallen" Chrobo. This woke him up and started him scrambling for a sanctuary.

Sonic looked up at his adversary's new trick and chuckled. "Heh, heh. Y'know, Doc, I think I should tell you before I begin: I almost missed kicking your butt every other week!"

"ARRRRGHH!! Confident little pincushion!! We'll see whose butt is kicked THIS time!!" Eggman threw a punch to punctuate. After a small delay, the corresponding Egg-Hand threw a near-identical punch, the only differences being in its speed, size, and (obviously) strength being magnified 100-fold. Sonic barely dodged, but was slammed under the open palm of the other Egg-Hand.

"BUAHAHAHA!! Do you see, Sonic? This time I've finally won!" The doctor wrapped his "hand" around the injured hero and raised him up to eye level slowly. "How does defeat feel?"

"…I was hoping you could tell me!!" Sonic boasted, not sounding as injured as he had made himself look. He focused, and before long, he had cut straight through the Egg-Hand that was supposedly binding him; Eggman, too panicked and confused to defend, was wide open for the uppercut Sonic sent his way. Knuckles took advantage of this opportunity and smashed the other Egg-Hand to bits.

_Crud… well, there's still one thing I can try to get the hero and his friends off our backs… take the girl._ Chrobo grinned at his escape plan, setting his eyes on the now-appearing Amy Rose._ I only have one "Pause" left in me for now, so I'll use Slo-- actually make that __super__ slo-mo-- for right now._

Time slowed to a crawl for everyone except the wolf. The wolf started into a jog again, this time heading for the pink hedgehog girl. But, since he hadn't stopped time, one person saw it…

"AMY!! Look out!" Sonic cried. But it was too late; the time-controlling wolf had Amy, and he wasn't about to let go. _Play._

"NOW Y'ALL LISS'N HERE!! This fine li'l lady--" he glanced toward the pink hedgehog in his arms "--'ll be juss fine if'n y'all're willin' ta cou-oparrate. Firstly, I'm gonna git through talkin' and make an exit with the doct'r thar." He glanced towards Eggman, who was attempting to sneak away. Everyone else nodded, no one more scared than Sonic of losing Amy. "Seckindly, I know that y'all know whar them Chaos Em-ralds is. So, we is gonna give ya ONE week ta bring 'em back hyar. A day for each gem is more th'n enough, am I right?" Again he paused to receive nods of confirmation. "Well, I guess we unnerstan' what happ'ns should they not be with ya… don'tcha?" He took this moment to stare evilly at his hostage, who flinched in fear.

"Where do we meet, you twisted fiend?"

"Hmmm… how 'bout right here? Hey, Egghead!! What time is it?"

"It is exactly--" Eggman was interrupted by twelve small samples of his own laughter, "--twelve o'clock noon," the egocentric doctor finished.

"…All right, all right; you kin all laugh. Lord knows I did when I first heard it." At Chrobo's consent, the heroes (Amy included), erupted in laughter from the doctor's watch; the wolf even let out a few chuckles of his own. "Still gets me. So, high noon it is. One week. See ya!!" _Pause._ Chrobo grabbed his ally and left with the two in tow. It's not until they got to Robotnik's base that Chrobo mentally uttered _Play._

--

OOOOHHH!! So now we met the guy from the first chapter. But why does he speak with a Southern accent but doesn't think in one? OOOOOHHHH!! (I did change it from three years to five years since canon time b/c I wanted Tails and Cream a LITTLE bit older.)

Also, I may not update this for awhile b/c of school and all that.

And the obligatory disclaimer: **SEGA owns the characters they made, I own the one fan character and the storyline.** R&R kthxbai!!


	5. What to Do?

BAHAHAHA!! Guess I lied!! I have some time, so I'ma get this chapter done, okey-dokey?

And the obligatory disclaimer: **SEGA owns the characters they made, I own the one fan character and the storyline.** R&R kthxHAI!!

--

"And such was the story of downtown just thirty minutes ago, when Amy Rose was kidnapped by Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik and his newest accomplice, alias Chrobo the Wolf. If you know anything about where these two might be, you are advised to call --" _Click._

"ARRGHH, DAMMIT!! I almost had her; if they pull anything, I'll… I'LL…"

"Relax, Sonic! They know if they don't hold up their end of the bargain, they get one P.O.'d Super Sonic rocketing their way. …Why do you care so --" Tails caught himself mid-sentence, his own mind forming the answer to the question he was about to ask. "How long has it been, big bro?"

"…Ever since the 'incident,' I guess, li'l bro. I know it's sick; she should be ten and all that junk… I just feel the way I feel…" Sonic sighed, utterly destroyed and defeated.

"…I don't think it's sick. Don't reject her for what she's 'supposed to be,' love her for what she is: a lovely young hedgehog deserving to know that her love isn't unrequited."

"You're right, Tails. Once this whole thing is over… I'm telling Amy I love her. I thought keeping us apart would keep her out of harm's way… but, --" Sonic started.

"--it didn't exactly work, now did it?" Tails finished lightheartedly. The two "brothers" shared a small chuckle at this.

_Amy… wherever you are… I hope you're safe… for the world's sake… losing you may free HIM again… for good…_

--

"When Amy Rose was kidnapped by Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik and his newest accomplice, alias Chrobo the Wolf. -- Alias Chrobo the Wolf. --Alias Chrobo the Wolf."

A dark, ominous and almost growl-like chuckle erupted from the time-controlling wolf. _I would use my rewind power, but ehh. TiVo works just as well…_

"How are you planning to keep me here, you sick wolf?"

"Ah don't hafta. The water'll do a nice jobba that fer me." The two looked to all edges of the base; they were on a rig in the middle of the ocean. "So, fer a change, yer free ta move around the base. Ah even put a access card sisstum in summa them doors, cuz we doesn't need ya knowing what's behind 'em. …Mmm? Wussat? You got one a dem Chaos Emralds?"

"Oh, this thing?" She asked, pulling the gleaming object from a pocket. "No, it's a replica Sonic let me have. They only look alike."

"Even so, I'd like ta borrow it anyways and test ta see if Sonic kin use it ta track ya somehow. Please, ma'am?"

"Ummm… okay…" She handed the fake to Chrobo. "I'm usually not used to being treated so well in captivity. Thanks…" she voiced her gratitude carefully, not meeting his gaze.

"Ehh…no prob, li'l lady." She decided to let it slide once "But, you'll come to find that I ain't like other villains at all…" the wolf walked off to show Robotnik the fake emerald.

_Please Sonic, find out I have this! It's the Emerald from the ARK!! Since it's almost exactly like a Chaos Emerald, Tails can use it to track me down! Please, save me…_


End file.
